


The Power of Freyson

by orphan_account



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I pulled at the ribbon of my sixteenth birthday present. It was from my dad. I opened the box. “A sword?”“Used to be mine. He will protect you now.”“He…?”“Duh, I’m a he!”I yelped, shoving the box off of my lap and grabbing my dad’s arm.“Wow, rude. Names Sumarbrandr. Nice to serve you, Magnus Chase, I hope I will come in handy as your powers start to develop.”“Powers?!”
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

“Magnus.”

My father smiled at me, a long, gift-wrapped box in his hands. I looked up from my comic book, “Hi, Dad.” 

“Happy Birthday, kiddo. Sixteen is a _big_ one.” He sat next to me on my bed and laid the gift on my lap.

“You know you don’t have to give me a birthday present… You send me gifts all the time… You being home is my present.” I frowned but pulled at the ribbon anyway, he wouldn’t take it back. 

My dad has traveled the world for two years, helping sick people in developing countries, ever since my mom died. Which always confused me. He wasn’t a doctor. I usually was left with his friends, Hearthstone and Blitzen, which was okay. I loved them and my dad video called me every day and came home every holiday.

“I know, I know, this isn’t just any present, though.” He set his hand on my shoulder as I lifted the top of the box and set it next to me.

“Is this a… A sword?” I ran my hand over the blade, it had five viking runes engraved on it, “A _sword_?”

“Used to be mine. I used him to protect your mother. He will protect you now.”

I furrowed my brow and looked up at him.

“He…?” 

" _Duh,_ I’m a he!” 

I yelped, shoving the box off of my lap and grabbing my dad’s arm. Instead of hearing the weapon clang on the floor, it floated in front of me.

“Wow, rude. Names Sumarbrandr, but that’s so _old_ and _boring_ sounding. We’ll think of something! Nice to serve you, Magnus Chase, I hope I will come in handy as your powers start to develop.”

“ _Powers_?!” 

-

_“Breaking News- Owner of Fierro Ceramics and his wife have been found dead in their apartment._

_Doctors have determined that Mr. And Mrs. Fierro have been stabbed, by who, no one knows. The weapon used was left with strange prints, definitely not human fingerprints._

_Alejandro Fierro, Mr. Fierro’s son, claims to have been visiting his mother on the other side of town at the time of the murder. They both have been questioned and it has been confirmed that the 17-year-old boy had nothing to do with it. We will keep you updated until this criminal has been found. Some believe it is King Evil since he-“_

My dad clicked off my T.V. with a sigh, “Why do you watch the news all the time? It’s so sad, kiddo.” 

“I, um,” I pulled my knees up to my chest, “I check if they caught him…”

“Who, King Evil?” 

When I looked down at my feet and nodded, my dad sighed and sat beside me, his arm around my shoulders. A frown showed on his face.

“I get it. I know.”

King Evil was Boston’s resident Supervillain, with no superhero to fight him. He could shapeshift into _anything._ Any person, any animal, even an object, which made it extremely difficult to catch and lock him up. Two years ago, King Evil murdered my mom. He was turned into a wolf and he ripped her apart, trying to steal a special healing flower from her shop. Every single day I checked if he was caught. I was always disappointed to find he wasn’t, and he was out killing more people and stealing more things.

“Dad.” I raised my hand up to my new necklace, Sumarbrandr (now called Jack) had turned into a nice pendant for when I didn’t use him, which was a lot. I wrapped my fist around the charm, I asked a question I was dying to ask since my birthday two days ago, “If… If you have healing powers… Why couldn’t you save her?” 

“Oh, kid don’t you think I tried?” He hugged me, I leaned into him, “She was… gone before I got to her. I tried so hard, Magnus.” I rolled my eyes at him avoiding the use of the word _dead_. My mom was dead.

“But you have powers- Can’t you… I- _We_ need a superhero! To get _him_!” 

“I can’t. Magnus, I _heal_ and _control the temperature_. Jack does not let me use him. He hasn’t in years. I can't do anything to that guy, even if I tried.” 

“Okay.” I said and stood up, pushing his arms off of me, “I’m going to go read.”

“Okay.” He nodded. He never argued with me, “I’m ordering pizza tonight.”

“Pizza.” My dad always ordered pizza on his last night home, “Great.”

-

“Bye, Magnus.” My dad said, dropping his bags and spreading his arms for me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his torso, “Bye Dad.”

“I’ll text you when my plane lands. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I closed my eyes and squeezed him before letting go.

“You’ll be fine, with your powers I mean. You know how to use them. Jack, Blitz and Hearth will make sure you don’t give anyone heat stroke.” 

“Wait, wh-”

“Kidding. You’re fine. Don’t go anywhere without Jack.”

I put my hand on the pendant around my neck and nodded. He ruffled my hair and chuckled, “Don’t annoy Blitzen too much.” He looked from me to Hearth, signing as he spoke that time. Hearth was deaf.

“Excuse me!” I said and signed, too. “We do not annoy him!”

Hearth and Blitzen both laughed from next to me.

“ _No promises, Frey.”_ Hearth signed. Blitz shoved his shoulder lightly.

“Uh-huh. Bye, you two. Magnus, have a good time in school today. I’ll see all of you on Natalie’s birthday.” Three months from now.

“Yeah.” I sighed and waved, “Be safe.”

The three of us watched him leave in his fancy car. I then went back inside to get ready for school. I showered, blow-dried my long hair, brushed my teeth, got dressed, and finally met my two ‘extra dads’ for a great breakfast before heading out to walk to school.

I didn’t mind school. I had four great friends, I got great grades, and nothing really bad ever happened. I didn’t get bullied or anything, which I was thankful for. I look kinda dorky. My mom’s dead and my dad’s never home. Perfect bully material.

I walked up to my locker, dumping my backpack at my friends’ feet, “Move, T.J.” 

“Magnus!” T.J. grinned and stepped to the side, “We thought you weren’t gonna show.”

“How was the birthday weekend with your dad? Is he still here?” Mallory asked him, Halfborn stood with an arm around her.

“It was great, he left this morning.”

“Magnus,” My bestest friend, Sam, grabbed my attention. I hummed in response as I put the combination in my locker, “Meet my sister, she’s just starting here today.”

I looked in her direction and noticed the extra person in their little group. Magnus wouldn’t think this person was a girl at first glance, but he wasn’t going to be an asshole to her. She had short green hair that was in two dutch braids, it was a nice sea green color, with her black roots kind of grown out. She wore a faded pink denim jacket over a green cropped sweater, lime green ripped jeans that she cuffed above her ankles and black combat boots with neon pink and green laces. On her jacket she wore two buttons, one saying _she/her/hers_ and the other saying _fuck the cis-tem_ both in green with black letters. I looked at her face, she either had mascara on or she had _really_ nice eyelashes and her eyes were two different colors which was cool. She had a nice jawline and a cute nose. 

She rolled her eyes at my staring, “Alex.” She said, holding out her hand. She had long nails, filed sharply, painted (you guessed it) alternating pink and green.

I swallowed and took her hand, “Magnus.” She looked oddly familiar, I couldn’t figure out from where, though.

“I can’t figure out if you’re staring at me because you’re judging how I look or because you can’t figure out what to say to a girl whose parents just got murdered.”

Next to her, Sam slapped her forehead and dragged her hand down her face as I tried to stutter out a response.

“I’m… Shit, I’m sorry. I-I’m so sorry.”

Halfborn and Mallory snickered from behind me, T.J. patted my shoulder.

“Which one is it?” Alex crossed her arms and sat on her hip.

“You’re just… Pretty.” 

Sam looked at me through her hand with a smile, Alex was taken aback.

“Well… Thanks, but stop staring.” She snapped and looked away.

I nodded and quickly turned to put my books in my locker, I saw Alex turn to talk to Sam out of the corner of my eye and Mallory nudged me with her foot, grinning. I glared at her.

_Seems like you got a crush, Senor!_

I gasped, jerking nowhere in particular, hitting my head on the shelf in my locker, “What the-”

_Shh! I’m in your head! Think to me! Don’t need your friends thinking you’re crazy, dude._

Well, that was new.

I shook my head, _Ignoring you. Don’t talk to me while I’m at school._

_Fine. The conversation about Magnus’ desires comes after school._

I sighed, He’d never done that before. I looked up to find my friends looking at me funny, Alex was giggling into her hand.

“...I’m okay. Let’s go.” I mumbled as I stood up and closed my locker.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: abuse & blood

“So, guys.” T.J. said from my couch, eyes not looking away from the t.v. as his fingers quickly maneuvered an Xbox controller, “Did you hear King Evil has a new… accomplice? Pet? Sidekick, maybe. Don’t know what to call it.”

Alex and I both tensed, for similar reasons, I knew.

“Shut your fucking mouth, bloody idiot.” Mallory hissed, kicking the controller out of T.J.’s hand.

“Hey!” He stumbled for the controller, catching it before it landed on Sam’s head. He caught her glaring at him, “Just trying to make conversation!” He sat back on the couch and frowned, “Current events, you know?”

“Yes, I’ve heard. They’re a teenager, right? With the same powers?” Alex asked, head low.

“Yeah, weird shit. They helped him rob the town bank wearing an all-black suit with a hood and a black mask. Everyone’s calling them _The Shifter._ ”

“Hey, can we end this conversation?” I asked, sinking down in my beanbag chair.

Alex raised an eyebrow at me, “What’d he do to you?”

“He killed my mom, so I’d appreciate it if we stopped discussing him.”

Mallory whacked T.J. in the head and Alex sighed.

“Ah… I’m sorry. I know not everyone’s as chill with the whole… parents getting murdered thing.” She reached over and gave my hand a pat, “I’m just weird.”

“Weird is cool.” I smiled at her. Her and her pretty green hair and eyes and face. She was wearing pink silk pajamas and green fluffy socks. Much cuter than my white tank top and plaid pajama bottoms. I wondered if she’d go shopping with me-

Halfborn threw a pillow at me, “Get a _room_.”

I glared at him and threw it back, “Says the guy with his girlfriend on his lap.”

Mallory threw the pillow this time, but it accidentally hit Alex. She snickered as Alex stood up, a grin forming on her face as she lifted the pillow to throw it back.

Mallory grabbed another and held it up as a shield. Eventually, we were all tossing pillows and smacking each other. Sam left herself out to take pictures. We only stopped when Halfborn accidentally elbowed Alex in the face and gave her a bloody nose.

“ _Fuck_ , Gunderson!” She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked up, the room stilled, “Ugh, be right back.” She quickly walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. 

“I’m sorry!” Halfborn yelled after her, collapsing on the couch.

I sighed, following her into the bathroom to help, because healing powers.

_She’ll be fine, Senor. Don’t give yourself away over a bloody nose._

I stopped right before I knocked on the door and sighed. Dad told me not to tell anyone if I didn’t have to. 

I knocked anyway.

“ _What_.” 

“Do you want me to get you ice?”

“...No.” She swung the door open, a bloody tissue under her nose, “It’s stopping...” She wiped her nose and sniffed, “I’m okay. Thanks.” I stared dumbly at her as she smiled at me. She must wear a decent amount of makeup to school because now I could see all the freckles dotted over her whole face. She giggled and gently patted my cheek before she walked back into my living room.

_Senor, can we talk about your big fat crush now?_

I sighed and leaned on the wall next to me, _I don’t have a crush on her. She’s just unique._

_That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard, man._

Groaning, I rubbed my eyes and joined my friends. Sam was getting her coat on.

“Already?” I asked. Sam could never sleepover like the rest of the group, she always went home early. Routine didn’t make us any less sad.

“I’m sorry! You know how it is, Magnus.” She hugged him, “See you Monday!” She waved as she left, everyone waved back. For the rest of the night, we played video games and ate until Alex and I were the only ones up. We laid on the floor, our heads next to each other.

“I’m sorry about your mom, Magnus.” She whispered. 

I answered, “It’s okay, I’m sorry about your dad and stepmom.”

I heard her blow air out of her nose and she shook her head, “They were assholes. ...Not to spill my sob story but they were abusive. Didn’t accept me for me. I’m not that upset. I’m only upset that I have to live with my mom.”

“Why?”

“It’s… complicated..” She shrugged and giggled, I almost turned into a puddle, “One year until I’m 18 and I'm out of that house.” 

“I’m sorry. You can come here whenever you want.”

“Thanks, Blondie.” She turned to me and ruffled my hair, “I’m going to sleep. It’s two in the morning...”

“Okay... Night.”

“ _B_ _uenas noches_ , Magnus.”

-

“Okay, Magnus. Your dinner is in the fridge, we picked up falafel for you. Just heat it up.”

“Thanks, bye.”

“Please go to bed at a decent hour, it’s a Sunday.”

“ _Yes_. I know.”

“And make sure-“

“Blitzen!” I laughed, “I’m sixteen! I’ll be fine! Go on your freaking date! This isn’t the first time you left me alone, and now I have a talking sword.” 

Hearth snorted and laughed, patting Blitzen’s shoulder.

“Yes, Yes. Okay, bye kid.” He patted my head and walked out the door. Hearth waved at me from behind him and gave me two thumbs up. I gave them back and grinned as I closed the door behind them and I walked into my living room.

I slumped down on the couch and turned on the t.v., pulling a blanket over me. 

“Ready for a party, Señor?!” Jack hovered next to me. I shook my head, “Come on dude! Don’t be a party pooper!” 

“I just wanna sit around, sorry. Watch a movie with me. If you can even see it.” I picked up the remote and turned Netflix on, “You pick.”

He ended up picking the Hunger Games, which I've seen a million times. We got through two and a half movies before things got weird.

Jack was in the middle of a whole rant about the movie, so bad that he made me pause it when there was an extremely loud _bang_ coming from my fire escape. I jumped, clutching the blanket around me, and looked at my sword.

“I should check that out.” 

I stood up and walked to the back door of my apartment, slowly opening my curtains and flicking on the light. I stopped dead in my tracks, seeing a bloody figure in all black lying unconscious was _not_ the move.

I swallowed and grabbed Jack’s hilt as I moved to unlock and open the door.

Jack vibrated in my palm as I stepped closer. The person was obviously hurt pretty bad but… Should I heal them or call the police? This person seemed to fit the description of The Shifter. They could kill me. 

When I was close enough for me to pull their hood off, I did, using the tip of Jack’s blade. Taking it off revealed a mess of sea-green curls mixed with wet blood. I gasped, dropping Jack and taking two steps back into my glass door. 

“Señor.” Jack said, floating above the unconscious person on the ground, “Deep breaths-“

“That’s- That’s _Alex_.” 

“Then help her?”

“But- She’s-“ I let out a shaky sigh and rubbed my eyes, “Goddammit.” I knelt next to her, pressing two fingers to her pulse point to make sure she even _had_ one. I tensed, I suddenly could feel everything that was wrong with her. She had a stab wound in her gut, a bullet wound in her shoulder, a terrible wound on her head from hitting it on the fire escape, and another stab wound on her thigh. 

I carefully turned her over- It was definitely Alex. I peeled the mask off of her face and she stirred.

“ _Jack_.”

“You gonna use your powers or what? For the bullet wound, you have to take the bullet out first.” 

“What? I can’t do that!” 

“Yep. You can.” 

I whined, reaching for the zipper on the stealth suit she was wearing. It was kind of like what Black Widow wears without most of the gear. A plain black jumpsuit with a zipper in the front.

I unzipped it, unintentionally holding my breath as I slipped it off of her arms and pulled it down to her waist. 

I reached for her shoulder, my hands shaking as I used my thumb and pointer finger to get to the bullet. Somehow I knew it wasn’t deep, yet I still closed my eyes and gagged feeling around under skin for a little piece of metal. 

When I finally found it, I threw it off the fire escape and pressed my palm to the wound. I did what my dad told me to do; I closed my eyes and thought about her healing. It must have been working because I started to feel weird and then I saw something like a vision.

_“Alejandro!” A woman yelled, “I told you a million times, dear. You’re growing the green out of your hair!”_

_“Why?!” Alex yelled back, her face red, “Why can’t I just be myself?!”_

_“Alejandro, it’s bad enough you dress like a freak-“_

_“Fuck you!” Alex grabbed a clay pot sitting next to her, it looked newly fired and there was a paint set laid out on the kitchen table. Alex threw it at the woman._

I was brought back to reality by nothing in particular. I looked down at where my hand was to see perfectly healed skin and dried up blood. 

I looked at Jack, confused.

“Did you see a vision or something? That’s a side effect. You just saw one of her memories. It’s okay. You're glowing, too!” 

“Oh.” I nodded and reached for the stab wound on her gut, doing the same thing, this time more prepared. The same memory was continued.

_“Young man!” The woman stepped out of range of the pot, marching over to Alex, getting in her face, and completely ignoring the shattered pot, “You will not do that again. You are growing out your natural hair color and getting the green cut off, stop arguing.”_

_“You’re not my mother.”_

_“Oh, and she’s better than me? Your mother is a criminal. A_ murderer _.”_

_“I hate you.” Alex spat in the woman’s face- her stepmother, I assumed, “Bitch.” She reacted by grabbing Alex’s throat. Not tight enough to stop her breathing or leave a serious mark, but tight enough to scare Alex into backing up into the kitchen counter._

I was jerked into reality again to find my hand hovering over perfectly healed skin and dried blood. I let out a shaky sigh and grabbed her face. Lifting her head slightly, I put one hand on the wound at the back and one hand on her cheek to work my magic.

_Alex eyed a knife sitting next to her on the counter and glared at her stepmother, “L-Let go of me.”_

_“What’s the matter? Am I scaring you?” Alex tensed and the hand on her neck tightened, the woman’s nails digging into her._

_“Stop- S-Stop it.” Her eyes started to water, and she brought her hands up to grab her step mom’s wrists, “I can b-barely-“_

I blinked and saw real Alex in front of me again. Hurt, but getting better. Her pained expression was now peaceful. I looked down at her thigh and sighed. 

I chewed my lip and slid the suit down below the wound. It was high, but not high enough, and her underwear didn’t leave much to my imagination. With a red face, I placed a hand on the cut and looked at Jack, if he had a face he’d probably have a shit-eating grin on it right now. I closed my eyes and healed her.

_Alex struggled to push her off, gasping for air now, and she was smacked. Alex closed her eyes and swiftly reached for the knife, grabbing it and swinging it right into her step mom’s neck._

_She screamed and staggered back, falling on the floor. Alex looked down at her hand, which now resembled an ape’s. She closed her eyes, letting welled up tears fall, and thanked her quick brain for changing her hand so quickly. I assumed it was so she didn’t leave any fingerprints on the knife._

_Alex’s head quickly snapped to see her father running at her with his swiss army knife, she gasped and threw her weapon, then crossed her arms over her face to protect herself. She heard a loud thunk and her stepmother had stopped wailing. When she peaked, the knife stuck out of her father’s head and her stepmother had fallen unconscious next to him._

I was knocked out of the vision after past Alex let out a choked sob.

She was still unconscious in front of me, but her wounds were all healed. I sat over her, slowly attempting to dress her again, but only making the fabric reach halfway up her belly due to my shaking hands. I eventually just scooped her up, it was easy since I apparently inherited super strength from my dad, and ran into my room to set her on my bed. 

“What the fuck.” I gasped, “Oh god, okay.” 

I made the decision to undress her completely (besides the underwear, of course) and wash the dried blood off of her with a wet rag. After that, I tucked her nicely under my covers and sat in one of my beanbags on the floor.

“I’m fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the kudos and nice words <33 comments really make my day!!!


	3. Chapter 3

I was woken up by a loud, frightened scream. 

I jumped up with a gasp, looking around my room before my eyes landed on Alex in my bed. We stared at each other for a few moments. I stood frozen, my heart beating in my ears. 

What the fuck was I supposed to say? 

_Sorry! I know you work for a supervillain and I know you killed your parents, but you’re my friend so I’m not that scared. I undressed you and healed you with my magical powers too!_

Alex screamed again, which was, like, totally unnecessary, but it knocked me out of my trance. I dove forward and covered her mouth, she smacked me away.

“Magnus.” She hissed, pulling the blankets above her shoulders, “Explain right now before I rip you to shreds. What. The _fuck_.”

Well, that’s not a nice thing to hear from your supervillain friend.

I gulped and nodded, “You landed on my fire escape last night. You were dying so I healed you and washed you up. I-I’m sorry.”

“Healed me?”

“Yeah…” I looked down at my hands and held them out, “Powers.” 

“Okay.” 

“Um…” I shoved my hands in my pockets, I guess I fell asleep last night without changing, “I saw… It’s an uh... side effect of my powers… I saw what happened to your dad and stepmom.”

She gasped and gaped at me, I noticed her start to shake, “What?”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone… I’m sorry. For intruding in your memories. I… You almost died.”

She pushed the blankets off of her and stood up. I quickly turned around and listened to her stomp to my dresser to dig around to find some clothes.

“What did you do with my suit.” She snapped at me.

“...Garbage. It was ripped really bad and stained and pretty much ruined…” 

She groaned and left my room, I heard my bathroom door slam shut.

I sighed and sat on my bed, grabbing my phone.

**Hearthstone :))**

_-Hey kiddo, not to gross you out or anything but I gotta let you know. Blitz and I are staying in a hotel tonight. We’ll see you after school tomorrow!_

I fell back and sighed, thank god. I did not need them to know about this.

Alex angrily slammed my bathroom door open again, now wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of my sweatpants. 

I felt my face heat up, “Do... you want some breakfast?”

She stopped and glared at me, “Where’s my phone? It was in the suit.”

“Charger.” I replied, pointing to my desk where her phone sat. She grabbed it, unlocked it and scrolled through her messages.

“Shit shit shit.” She whined, then collapsed on my floor with her head in her hands, “I’m so dead.” I blinked, one second she was a person, the next second she was a small bird.

“I uh… Bye? Are you leaving?” I sputtered, she chirped and my mouth hung open. I understood it.

_Bye, Magnus._

Ignoring my weird reaction to her chirp, she took off out of my window. 

Well. 

I glanced at my clock, 6:55, I could get to school on time if I rushed.

-

I did make it to school on time. I didn’t have time to put my stuff in my locker, but I got to class. What I wasn’t expecting was Alex to be at school, but when I walked into the locker room for my PE class, she was sitting on the ground opening her locker. 

I stopped, staring at her was becoming a new habit. 

She looked nice. Her hair was half up and half down in two tiny space buns and she had big silver hoop earrings in. Along with her foundation covering her freckles, she had pink winged eyeliner on as well as a bright pink lipstick. 

She didn’t have my clothes on anymore. Now she had lime green overalls on, with a pink and white striped shirt and silver sparkly converse. 

She noticed me when she got her locker open and I turned on my heal and speed-walked away.

I heard her sigh and close her locker and all of a sudden, the collar of my jean jacket was grabbed, “Magnus.”

I turned around, holding my breath because of how close to me she stood, “Yeah...?”

She looked down at her feet, “Um.” She swayed nervously, “Thanks... for... you know... I owe you one. You saved my life. I’m sorry I left without saying that.” 

“I... It’s no... You’re welcome. I wasn’t going to just leave you. You’re my... my friend.” 

She looked up at me, chewing her lip. Being this close to her made me realize how petite she was compared to me. She had to be like six inches shorter. 

She quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the showers that were broken and no one used, “Listen.” She huffed, “I don’t... I’m not working for him I... I am but not on my free will.” 

“Okay...” 

“He’s my mom.” She sighed, “And he’s forcing me. Until I’m 18.” 

My brow furrowed, “He’s your mom.”

“It’s confusing but yes.” 

“Okay...”

“I don’t want you to hate me...” She put a hand on the side of my arm, “I mean... do you? You... saw me murder my parents. Apparently. I’m wanted for crimes, I... I would hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you.” I smiled and grabbed her hands, “I like you a lot actually, you’re great. I saw what happened with your parents-You were defending yourself. I’m not going to hold that against you and I’m not going to rat you out. For the thing with your mom... I don’t know what to do about that, but I definitely don’t hate you.”

“I.. Fuck. Thank you. You’re great, too.” She smiled back and squeezed my hands. My heart skipped in my chest. Fuck, she was good looking-

_KISS HER_

I jumped, not expecting Jack to talk to me since I _told him not to in school._ Alex frowned, “What?” 

“Ah.. S-Sorry.” 

_YOU RUINED IT, SEÑOR_.

“So...” She let go of my hands and stuck hers in her pockets, “What kind of powers do you have?” 

“What? Uh... healing.. strength... I can understand animals apparently. Um.. I have a cool sword.” Jack’s pendant started to float off of my neck and I rolled my eyes, “He’s magic and he can talk.”

She blinked and tilted her head, “Oh.”

“Hi,” Jack said.

“ _Oh_.” Alex repeated, “Hi.” 

“So, are you gonna kiss Magnus yet because-“ I slapped my fist around him and pulled him off my neck.

“Sorry.” I stuffed him in my pocket, but he popped into sword form and floated next to me.

“You’re so rude. I’m trying to be your wingman!”

“Literally, shut up. Shut up right now.”

Alex laughed, covering her face with her hands, “We should go to class, Magnus.”

“Yes. Please.” I huffed, “Jack. Pendant.”

“Fine.”

-

“So, Maaagnuuus.” T.J. sang at me, leaning on the locker next to mine.

“What?” I looked at him with an unamused expression.

“Going to the V-Day dance this yeeeear?”

I snorted, “No! Operation _Sit on our Asses and Play Video Games While Mack, Halfborn, Sam and Amir be Straight_ is still a go.”

T.J. laughed but shook his head, “Dude. No. I meant-” 

“Hey!” I smiled when Alex skipped up to us, holding out a dollar, “This is for the juice you bought me yesterday.”

“Nah.” I said, waving her away, “Keep it.”

“Take it, Magnus.” She hissed.

“I said no.”

“ _Asshole,_ ” she crossed her arms, “Take the dollar.”

“No, ma’am.” 

She rolled her eyes and stuffed the cash in my pocket before running off. I huffed and looked at T.J. who was grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at me.

“What?”

“That’s what I mean! Ask her out, dude.”

“What? No no no.” I shook my head and closed my locker, “She’ll shut me down.”

_She will not you fool!_

“God, you’re dense.”

“Shut your _mouth_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mwah :)


	4. Chapter 4

“ _Magnus.”_

I heard Alex’s voice, why did I hear Alex’s voice? She sounded scared and like she was going to burst into tears any second.

“Magnus, please wake up, _please_.”

I felt her shaking me and I opened my eyes to see her in her signature pink silk pajamas, kneeling over me in my bed. My curtains blew around from the wind coming out of my window, letting the moonlight come in and she looked so beautiful with the moonlight hitting her just right-

Wait.

She had tears in her eyes and a scared expression plastered on her face. I grabbed her hand, squeezing it, “Wh-What?” 

“I'm sorry.” She cried, swallowing back a sob. I sat up and gripped her arms. “I'm sorry it's late. It's so late and-“ 

“Hey.” I wrapped my arms around her neck and she buried her face in my shoulder, “Hey… You’re okay.” 

I was getting used to this. Alex showing up late at night after doing whatever her mother wanted her to. She was always upset and wanted to hang out with me after. I guess she’s never had anyone to talk to about it before me.

“I can't do it anymore.” She mumbled and sobbed again, “I can’t.” I felt her heart beating rapidly against me as she wet my collarbone with tears. 

“What happened?” I asked and started to pet her hair, I noticed she got her roots done the same green the rest of her hair was, “Are you hurt?”

“A little girl.” She started, hugging around my torso, “About eight. She… got in the way of my… my chores.”

Her chores. Whatever she did at night for her mother was her chores. “Alright.”

“I _told_ her to run away, but Mama said she was a witness to something important. I had to get r-rid of her. I argued with him for ten minutes through my earpiece… She didn’t leave then and he threatened my life if I… I didn't…”

“Okay, Lex. Just breathe…”

“I’m scared. I don’t like being scared.”

“I’m sorry I can't help you.” I squeezed her, “I want to help you so bad. I can only make your boo-boos better.” 

Not even my stupid, dorky joke got her to smile. My heart ached.

“N-Not your fault. It’ll go away soon...” She squeezed her eyes shut and lifted herself up, rubbing her nose. “I’m sorry I woke you up. I feel pathetic.” She sniffed.

“I’m always here. You’re allowed to be scared. You’re in a scary situation. I’m scared _for_ you.” 

She nodded and scooted under the covers, “Can we watch something on your phone?” 

“Mhm.” I said and grabbed my phone off of my nightstand, unplugging it and opening Netflix, “Hercules?”

“Hercules.” She sniffed, tucking herself next to me. My face burned, while she wore pajamas to bed, I usually didn’t if I was sleeping alone. I was literally just in my boxers. She pulled the covers up to her chin and wrapped her arms around my bare stomach, “Thanks.” 

“Uh- Yup,” I mumbled, turning on the movie with the volume low and setting it up on my leg. Alex hummed, squishing her cheek against my belly and sighing.

“Hey, Mags?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you usually go to the Valentine’s day dance…?” 

“...No.” I sighed. Damn, she was probably gonna think I’m some dork who doesn’t go out and have fun-

“Oh… I want to… With you, I mean.”

_Oh_.

“Oh.” I said, dumbly and she looked up at me with an eyebrow raised, “Yes, I-I’d like that.”

“M’kay.” She hugged me tighter and watched the movie.

-

Alex was gone when I woke up, but at school, she was the first at my locker. She strutted towards me with a smile, rocking a pink sweater with a typed winking face in black on it, knee-length, faded green shorts (in _January_ ) and high green and white striped socks with black birks on her feet. It was quite a look as always.

“ _He/him/his.”_ I read Alex’s pink pin when _he_ was close enough to me, “You changed your pronouns?” He smiled and nodded, pinching my cheek.

“Yeah, I’m genderfluid. Mostly female, but still genderfluid. I have male days.” 

“Oh... sorry.” I frowned, he laughed.

“Why’re you sorry?” 

“I just thought you were a trans girl. So, sorry, for misgendering you..?” 

He started giggling, and pulled me in for a hug, “Oh my- You're fine, you idiot!” I returned the hug with a nod and he added, “You’re not straight are you? I’d hate it if you were straight.”

I shook my head, showing him the inside of my jean jacket and tapping my pan pride flag Blitzen sewed there. “Definitely not straight.” 

“Thank god, I would be so sad if you only liked girls.” 

“Get a room, nerds.” T.J. huffed as he walked up to us, reaching for his locker, “It's bad enough you took Magnus away from my club. Don’t mush it in my face.”

“Club?” Alex laughed.

“It’s not a club.” I sighed, “He’s just dumb.”

“The Single-Gays club in our friend group! You’re stealing him from me as we speak!” 

“Oh, shut up, T. You’re an idiot.” 

“You love me, Beantown.” T.J. said, starting to open his locker.

“ _Stop complaining_. Find a date, you dork.”

“Do you know me?” He smiled, “I don’t want one. I just want y’all to not make me a seventh wheel.”

Alex chuckled, “Seventh wheel... I have an old family friend who used to call himself that. Before he got a girlfriend.”

“Great. Then have some sympathy for your poor friend T.J.?”

“Yeah sure,” Alex said, “For my poor friend T.J.”

-

“Blitzen! I don’t need a tux! It’s a freaking school dance!”

“Pretty please?” Blitz said from the floor, lowering his hands (and his tape measure) from my waist. He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, “With a cherry on top?” 

“No!” I laughed, “A nice shirt and slacks will do fine.” 

“Come on, Magnus.” He stood up, “It's your first dance with an actual date. Please?”

“I don’t want to be overdressed.” 

Blitzen has a small business as a fashion designer, and he was _extra_. This sentence came out of my mouth a _lot._ He always wanted sparkly this or lace that. His designs were beautiful but I didn’t want to wear them. I was a simple guy.

Hearth tapped my shoulder, I glanced to the right to see him sign, “ _Is Alex going to be overdressed_?”

“Um,” I paused. She probably was, knowing her, going to show up in a gorgeous dress or gorgeous suit, looking fantastic, “You have a point.”

“Simple black tux with a pink pocket square it is!”


	5. Chapter 5

“ _Oh_.” 

This was the only thing Alex said when she walked in my front door the night of the dance.

She was wearing a 50s style dress. The top half was a neon green turtleneck and the bottom was hot pink with a thick silver belt wrapped up with a bow in the back, dividing the two colors. She wore silver heels high enough so that we were almost eye-level and her hair was straightened and newly dyed. She had green lipstick on and bright green, sparkly eyeshadow with perfect black, winged eyeliner. 

Wow. She looked _really good_. 

Blitzen knocked both of us out of our ‘staring contest’ by clearing his throat and saying, “Magnus… You’re glowing again.”

I squeaked out, “O-Oh? Wha-?”

“You… You look really- You… just- I’m _sorry_.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath, “You’re really hot. And you glow in the dark? Perfect. You are perfect.”

I blinked, hot was totally not a word to describe me right now or really ever, let alone _perfect_. A simple black tux, my long hair was in a french braid, and I had a little pink handkerchief coming out of my jacket pocket. I felt really dorky.

“Are you kidding me?” I ended up saying, “ _You’re_ hot. Holy shit.”

“ _You_ are.” She said, pointing as she walked up to me.

“I said you are.”

“I said you are, first.”

“Oh my god, please stop the terrible flirting. You both look great. I’m going to throw up any minute.” Blitz sighed dramatically, putting a hand on my shoulder, “Let me take a picture and then I’ll drive you two there. Okay?” 

“ _We need to send your dad something.”_ Hearth smiled as Blitzen stepped back and picked his phone up. 

Alex decided on the cliche prom pose, I rested my chin on her shoulder and smiled. The picture was taken, we sent it to my dad and we left to go to the dance. Thankfully I stopped the glowing in the car.

Now, I’ve never been to a school dance before and I had no idea what to expect. I’ve learned not to assume it’s like the movies, because high school wasn’t like that at all. 

But apparently, Hollywood was getting school dances just right. The music was loud and terrible and everyone was yelling the lyrics. I literally _watched_ someone spike the punch. There were obnoxious decorations everywhere and teachers stood at every corner of the gym with their arms crossed like they didn’t want to be there and they hated children.

Alex pulled me to the dance floor, thankfully the outskirts, and grinned at me. She held my hands and swung them side to side gently. Mallory and Halfborn danced on my right and to my left, I saw Sam and Amir sitting at a table eating and talking.

For about an hour we danced until Alex asked me if she could take her shoes off. Of course, I didn’t say no, it wasn’t really a request, more of a ‘Hey, you mind if I do this?’ I nodded and she stepped out of the heels. She gently kicked them over to the wall, then turned back to me. She grabbed my hands and set them on her waist before snaking her arms around my neck.

“You’re short again.”

“Fuck you.” She giggled and pulled me closer, starting to sway to the music again, “Not my fault you’re tall.”

“I’m 5”8.” I laughed, “You’re short!”

“5”2 is not that short for a girl!”

“You’re _short_. Accept that you’re short.”

She pouted at me, sticking out her bottom lip. Her lipstick was fading a bit.

“Being short sucks. I have to go on my toes-” She lifted herself up on her tippy-toes with a smile, “-to kiss you.” She gently pecked my lips and I think my brain went on autopilot for a hot second. My immediate reaction was to close my eyes, lean forward and try to kiss her again, but she sunk down to stand flat on her feet. “Uh-Uh. Wait. You want a proper kiss?” When I nodded she pulled a small pack of tissues out of her dress’ pocket and wiped her lipstick off, “Okay.”

I rolled my eyes and she met me halfway, smushing our lips together.

This wasn’t my first kiss, but it was my first kiss with someone I actually liked. My first kiss was when I was twelve. With a friend named Jackie. We kissed just to say we had our first kiss. I haven’t talked to her for a long time. My second was with T.J., like, three months later. We kissed when I told him I thought I liked boys. It was fine, but he’s my best friend and I wouldn’t kiss him again.

But, kissing Alex almost made me collapse on the floor. God _damn_ Alex was a good kisser. She had one hand on my chest and the other on the back of my neck while my hands stayed around her waist. I was afraid I was a _terrible_ kisser, but after a few moments, Alex made this noise that was like half a moan and half a sigh and I almost _wept_. I pulled her closer to me and she tilted her head, trying to lick into my mouth.

We pulled apart when Sam threw a napkin at us.

“Gross.” She fake gagged and Amir laughed from next to her. Alex stuck her tongue out at her sister and Sam blew a raspberry back.

“Sorry,” I said sheepishly.

Alex then grabbed my hand and pulled me over to her shoes. She picked them up and continued to drag me out of the gym.

“Alex?”

“We’re going to a janitor’s closet.” She said like it was obvious. My face probably turned as red as a tomato. I kept my mouth shut until she actually pulled me into the closet.

“Alex-”

“Hm?” She looked up at me after she closed the door and dropped her shoes. She had this faint, golden glow shining on her and I looked around the closet for the source.

“I’m… glowing again, aren’t I?”

“Yeah… You okay? Is making out in a closet on the first date too much?”

“Um.” I swallowed. Was it? I could probably spend hours kissing Alex, I _wanted_ to spend hours kissing Alex, “No, you just caught me off guard.”

“Mm, good.” 

After a moment of watching her smile at me, I leaned down and kissed her. We kissed for what honestly felt like hours, with her hands on my neck and face and chest and mine gripping onto her waist like it was my lifeline. When she finally pushed her tongue into my mouth I actually moaned, reflexively starting to walk her to the wall and push her against it. I felt her hands pull the rubber band out of my hair and start to comb the braid out, she ran her hands through it when she finished and _grabbed_.

A noise came out of my throat and she pulled my mouth off of hers by my hair, I whined. She kissed me again, hard.

We made out for fifteen minutes before she finally pulled away and we were both panting.

“Goddamn.” She mumbled and sunk down to the floor, letting go of me. I panicked for a second, bending down to pick her up, but she waved my hands away, “I’m fine, I wanna…” She whispered, tapping my belt buckle. Her long nail made a click sound against the metal.

I froze, my jaw pretty much hit the floor. Alex wanted to… Holy shit. I didn’t know what to say. The stupid teenage boy hormones in my brain wanted me to let her, but the logical part of my brain worried that letting someone in your pants on the first date was kind of slutty, no matter how much you liked them. Plus, we were in a janitor’s closet at school. But, I kinda really wanted to say yes. 

She stared up at me gaping at her for literally, like, five minutes before she looked down, “Sorry, I… Got carried away. I’ll-” 

“Go ahead.” I blurted out.

“...You’re sure? I’ll only do it if you’re sure.”

“Yeah,” I nodded, my lip between my teeth, “I’m sure.”

She bit her lip and let out a giddy squeak, (which was adorable) her hands quickly reached up and she started undoing my belt. She managed to finally get my pants open when we heard a terrified shriek from outside and the door swung open.

“Oh, dear. Of _course_.” I heard when I went to pull Alex up from the floor, “Didn’t I tell you that you weren’t allowed to go to the dance? And though I’m not surprised, you’re not even at the actual dance.”

Alex looked down and tried to button my pants with trembling fingers, I pushed her hands away.

“Alex. Answer me, sweetie.”

“Yes, Mama.” She said sternly, sounding a little annoyed and not at all scared, “You told me no, but I did.”

“Mhm. Come on, home.”

“...Okay.” She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, “I’ll text you.” And she was dragged out of the closet after she picked up her shoes, Sam stood in the doorway.

“Are you oka- Oh, uhm. Magnus.” She groaned when she saw me finish buckling my belt, “Seriously?”

“I- uh- _yeah._ Don’t tell?”

“Of course I won’t tell, but _really?”_

“Are you judging? Because I think you’re judging me.”

“God, shut up.” She sighed, “Are you not worried about Alex?”

“Very worried, I’m actually freaking out inside because the dude who murdered my mother caught me almost getting blown by his _daughter_ who he threatens to murder like, every other day and you’re here not surprised at all about Alex and-”

“Slow down! I knew about Alex, she’s my half-sister, remember? He… He’s my father.”

“ _Oh._ Um, _What?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> press f in the chat for magnus


	6. Chapter 6

**Alex <3**

_Hey! I’m okay. I know its late, sorry, but I’m coming over. I need you_

I sighed and stared up at the ceiling. It was three am, and I couldn’t sleep. I was worried about Alex, but now I guess she was okay. It was good she was coming over. Maybe I’d sleep if she was here. She doesn’t hide things from me- I don’t think. 

I was thrown off about Sam, though. She never hides things from me and that was a _fact_. Maybe she doesn’t associate with him as much as Alex does but… we really needed to have a conversation about it.

When Alex flew in my window as a small bird, I didn’t move. When Alex turned back into herself, I didn’t move. I moved when Alex scooted into bed with me. 

We laid face to face with each other for a moment, I smiled and she smiled back.

“I’m sorry if I crossed a line in the closet.” She said, “I’m kinda used to doing that. I was kind of known as the slut at my old school.”

“Stop that.” I shook my head, “I’ll admit it's not what I would do normally, but, I told you that you could, right? Don't worry. It’s not like you’re corrupting me. I know I’m a goodie-two-shoes but I _am_ a sixteen-year-old boy-“ She cut me off with a giggle and a wave of her hand.

“I really like you.” She sighed, “I really really like you… God, Um… I need your help with something. Superhuman to superhuman.”

“Okay?”

“How much do you trust me…?” 

“Um,” I really thought about it. I trusted Alex a lot. A _lot._ I’d honestly go to Antarctica if she said she needed me. And I don’t trust easily, not since my mom died. Is this what love at first sight was?

Shit. It's disgusting, my life is turning into a romance movie.

“I trust you.” I whispered, “I trust you with my life, actually. For some reason.”

“Okay.” She said and sat up, “Get dressed. We’re going to my friend’s… House.”

“It’s… Three in the morning. Hearth and Blitz will freak.” 

“It will be taken care of, I promise. Please, trust me on this.”

“I… Okay. Yeah.”

I put some clothes on and brushed my hair. Alex turned into a bigger bird, and carried me all the way to the train station, which was scary, she flew me about two hundred feet off of the ground. I almost threw up twice. 

I assumed we were taking a train to wherever her friend lived and I was getting super worried about Hearth and Blitz. I was literally getting on a train to god knows where with the girl I liked. They were going to wake up and see I wasn’t there. I was going to be in so much trouble. Fuck. 

Alex and I sat beside each other on the train, holding hands. She probably could sense my nerves because she hugged my arm and leaned her head on my shoulder

“Where does your friend live..?”

“Manhattan.”

“ _What?”_ I gaped, “Like, New York?” 

“Trust me! Please- It’s my friend Leo. The seventh wheel kid I mentioned a while ago.” She squeezed my hand, “He’s great. And please believe you won’t get in trouble. I swear on my life you won’t.”

“O-Okay.” I leaned my head on her, “I’m kinda scared.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Just know that I won’t let _anything_ happen to you.”

I nodded and we sat in silence. After a half hour Alex fell asleep on me and twenty minutes after that I fell asleep, too. 

Alex shook me awake when we got to our destination, she held my hand like it was the only thing keeping her alive and quickly pulled me through the streets of New York City. The sun peeked out from over the buildings and I looked at my phone as we walked. It was six-thirty, now, Blitz and Hearth would wake up in about two hours.

“Alex?”

“We’re almost there. Two more blocks.”

She led me to the Empire State Building, pulling me inside and bringing me to the elevator.

“Alex? I thought we were going to-”

The man at the elevator doors pushed the up button and walked inside with us. He was really tall and muscular, but he also seemed kind of childish. He didn’t seem like the bellhop type.

“We are, hey Tyson.” 

“Hi. Which floor?” The man- Tyson?- said when the doors closed. Alex smiled at him.

“You know. Six hundred, please.”

_Floor six hundred? That doesn’t exist right, Señor?_

I haven’t ever been to New York in my entire life but I was one hundred percent sure there wasn’t even two hundred floors in the Empire State Building.

“Alex, there isn’t-”

“Sure thing, Alex! Is he…?”

“With me, yes.”

He took a key card out of his pocket and swiped it somewhere under all the buttons. The elevator dinged and started to go up.

My phone then started to buzz in my pocket. I reluctantly pulled it out. My dad was calling me.

_Uh Oh._

_Gee. Thanks, Jack._

_”Shit_. My dad-”

“You can answer and tell the truth. Piper will get you out of trouble.”

I looked at her confused, but answered anyway.

“Hi, Dad.”

“ _Magnus._ Where are you?!” I sighed, he continued, “Magnus your girlfriend is apparently related to King Evil and now you just go missing in the middle of the night? Not. Cool. Where are you? Are you okay?”

“I’m with Alex…” I started and he groaned, “I’m… in… I’m in the elevator... in the Empire State Building.” I glanced at Alex and she nodded.

“It’ll be fine.” She whispered.

“The _what?!_ ” I distanced the phone from my ear and held my breath, “The Empire fucking State Building? In _New York?!”_

“Yes?”

“Magnus Chase.” My dad breathed, “What the actual hell?” 

The elevator dinged again and the doors open, I looked up and the elevator read floor 600. Alex pulled me out, yelling, “Thanks, Tyson! I’ll tell Percy you say hi!”

“Thank you, Alex!”

“Wait.” I planted my feet on the ground, moving my phone away from my ear completely, “Did you just say Percy?” 

“Come on.” She said, dragging me down a hallway and stopping at the door at the end. She knocked softly, I put the phone back up to my ear.

“Dad?”

“Magnus, you’re really scaring me.” It sounded like he was almost crying now, and that made me feel awful, “I came home to surprise you and you ran away to New York? With Alex… Can you even trust Alex? She’s all over the news… King Evil is her dad and he took her home in the middle of the dance or whatever. You were in a closet with her…”

“The news?” _Oh no_ , “Is… is there a video of that?”

“A picture. Hard to see, but I can tell what she was doing which is an _entirely_ different conversation we need to have-“

“I’m sorry!” I blurted out, “She… It’s not like you think.”

“Magnus, I’m not a moron. She was obviously-“

“No! Not that!” I hissed, “The King Evil thing!”

“Magnus listen. I can’t lose you to him, to one of his. Why are you in New York with Alex? How did you _get_ there? Talk to me. I know I’m not home all that much for you but I love you and-“

“I- Dad...” 

“Piper!” Alex beamed when the door was opened. 

Piper looked really tired, but she was super pretty. Her brown hair was chopped in different layers and she had a dark skin tone, which made her brightly colored eyes stand out nicely. She rubbed her face, “Is there a valid reason you’re waking me up at seven…?”

My phone was snatched from my hand and shoved into Piper’s, “Magnus’ dad… Get him out of trouble please?”

She groaned, “Stop kidnapping people and coming to me.” 

_That’s really concerning._

Jack just knew when to say the right thing, _Don’t make me more nervous, shut up._

She held the phone up to her ear, “Hello? My name is Piper… Yes I’m a friend... Magnus is and will be fine… Yes. He will be brought home as soon as possible. He is safe and you won’t worry… Of course. Go and relax. Your son is fine. Goodbye.” She hung up and handed the phone back to me, “You should be good… Who are you?”

“M-Magnus Chase…?”

“Chase-?”

“The boy who saved my life, Pipes.” Alex said, “Is Leo up?”

“Maybe.” Piper yawned and leaned against her door frame, “He was up in his workshop all night. I think Jay screwed up his suit yesterday and he was fixing it. Plus there’s yours.”

“Is he in there?” Alex asked, taking my hand, “Or in his room, now?”

“I didn’t hear him go back to his room and Calypso is up for the day already and making breakfast so… Probably sleeping in there? Or maybe he’s _still_ up? Kick his ass either way for me.”

“Thanks, Pipes.” 

Alex waved and pulled me out of the hallway and down a few others. I still had no idea what was going on. What did Piper do to my dad?

Alex was walking pretty fast, and I was stupid and was checking my phone for texts from Hearth or Blitz, and I was pulled right into someone. I didn’t see her at first and I was knocked on the floor, I heard glass drop and shatter and a familiar voice hissed, “Alex! My _coffee_ .” I looked up to see long, wavy blonde hair and dark grey eyes like my own. I stared at her and she stared _right_ back... until she said something.

“Magnus?” 

“Annabeth…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the people who are commenting their thoughts: I LOVE YOU (merry christmas to y’all if u celebrate)


	7. Chapter 7

“Alright. _Alex._ Why the everloving fuck is my little cousin here?” Annabeth growled, leaning on the counter of her- very fancy- kitchen. In the Empire State Building. I still had no clue what was going on.

“I wanted to talk to Leo about making him a suit!-”

“Oh no. No. Nope.” Annabeth shook her head, “Nuh-Uh. He doesn’t have powers and I am _not_ -”

“First of all. _Will_ has no powers. He has a suit. He’s one of your most important guys-”

“Will isn’t my little cousin!”

“ _Second of all._ He has powers, _Wise Owl._ Guess your smarts aren’t working so well.”

“Wait- Wise Owl...” I yelped out, Annabeth looked at me, “Wise Owl?”

“Yeah,” Annabeth nodded, “...I’m Wise Owl.”

Wise Owl was a part of a Manhattan-based superhero group called The Seven, there are more of them now, but the Seven were the original. The Wave was the strongest out of all of them, but they were a team. A team that included him, Wise Owl, The Bolt, The Charmer, Fire Machine, Changing Arrow, and Shadow Gem. Now, The Ghost King, Doctor Sun, and The Roman Soldier helped them. I always hoped they’d help Boston, but they never did.

And Annabeth was apparently a part of them.

“Okay… Where am I?”

“The Seven’s superhero lair.” Alex said.

“Can you stop calling it that? It’s a base.” 

“Oh.” I said, dumbly, “Does that mean that... that girl Piper…? And she… My dad?”

“You had Piper charm his dad?” Annabeth groaned and reached into her pocket, “God damn. I’ll call him and tell him it was an emergency and I needed you here.” She pulled out her phone and hopped off the counter, “Ask Leo about the suit, but Perce and I are giving him some training or something before I even _consider_ letting him do anything.” She left the room just as she put the phone up to her ear.

Alex sat down at the table in the room and put her head down, looking at me.

“Hi.” I said, sitting across from her. She grabbed my hand and sighed. “You okay?”

“You’re not gonna ask what’s going on?” 

“Alright fine. What’s going on?” I put my head down to be eye level with her, “I’m really confused. I feel a little better with Annabeth being here, but she’s-”

“Why’d Piper tell you to stop kidnapping people?” Jack all of a sudden butted in, floating next to me.

“Oh,” She answered, “I brought Sam here. Piper had to charm her grandparents.”

“Okay. Why am I here?” 

“I wanted to see if you’d want a suit from Leo. Help me kill my mom or whatever.” She opened my hand and started tracing the lines on my palm, “Sam said no.” 

“Oh.” I nodded, “Okay. Yeah, I’ll help. I’ll _definitely_ help.”

“And by _I,_ he means _me_.” Jack said, “I’ve seen him in gym class.”

“Shut up,” I groaned, Alex laughed, “Hey!”

“Sorry,” She shook her head, “I just totally believe that you look like a clumsy dork during gym.”

“He does!”

“I’m being bullied!” Magnus whined. 

“Alex?” Someone said from the doorway, “Are you back?” A girl walked into the kitchen, walking past Alex and ruffling her hair. She was gorgeous, wearing a simple white nightgown and slippers and holding a plate of eaten food.

“Hi, Calypso.”

“Hi.” She dumped the plate into the sink and turned toward us, “Leo is sleeping now. I got him to eat breakfast.”

“Oh. Up all night?”

“Yeah. He finished your suit.” She came over and sat next to me, “You’re Magnus.”

“Um. Yes.” I held out my hand for her to shake, and she did, “Calypso… Like the Odyssey.”

“Yes.” She nodded, “Exactly.” 

“Exactly?” I crossed my arms and rested them on the table.

“Exactly.”

“She’s literally Calypso from the Odyssey, brainiac. Look at her she’s beautiful-” Jack said, hovering to the other side of me to be next to her.

“Um,” I grabbed his hilt and set him flat on the table, which always shut him up, “Sorry. He’s weird.”

“He’s right.” She shrugged with a smile, “What’s his name?”

“Jack- Uh- _Sumarbrandr._ ” I let go of him, “You’re really her…? That’s like… Greek mythology stuff.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Jack is part of a Norse myth, Magnus… He’s the Sword of Summer. Some of that shit is real. You didn’t know that? Your dads name is literally Frey.” Alex giggled.

“Sorry. I’m new to… not normal things. My dad never explained everything.” I let go of my sword and he popped back up. “Wait- Does that mean my dad is the god of summer?”

“No, stupid.” Jack said.

“You’re mean. Pendant, please?”

“Fine.” 

-

“I’m going to die.” I said, sitting on the little couch Leo had on his workshop, “Percy and Annabeth are beating me up and now I see you wearing _that._ ”

Alex sat next to me and crossed her legs, “Aw, you like my superhero suit?” She smiled at me and stuck out her arm, which had a high, bright pink glove on it, covering most of her arm. Leo grabbed her hand and started doing something on her forearm.

Her whole outfit was very _interesting_. Very _Alex._ It was a black bodysuit type thing. A silver belt sat tight on her waist where the symbol of Loki was painted, silky green fabric was attached like a skirt that was open in the front and to go with the gloves, thigh high pink boots were on her feet. 

“You’re going to fight crime in heels that big?” I asked and picked up her foot. She giggled, swinging her legs onto my lap. They looked like platform boots from the 70s, they made her seven inches taller.

“I can do anything in heels. I’m like Black Widow.”

“You took your shoes off at the dance in an hour.”

“I wanted to make that joke. To kiss you.”

“Gross.” Leo snorted, dropping Alex’s arm, “Check the cloaking device now, _chica_. Hazel helped with it.”

“Why?” 

“Manipulation of reality. I found out how to put her misty power in a device! It will make your hair and eyes disguised, if it doesn’t work ’m putting a hat on you.”

Alex looked at her forearm and tapped it, lights on the glove lit up, “Leo?”

“Tap this one to cloak for your hair, this one is to contact this building if any of us need to come help you, and this one calls Magnus’ suit. When I make it. I already have the device ready.” He turned to me and smiled, “I need a design for your suit by the way. I know I’m sexy, but I’m not a fashionista, my dude.” 

“Shut up, ass.” Alex said as she pushed the glowing button on her glove. Her hair immediately turned as black as her roots were and both her eyes were brown. It looked odd to me, “Working?”

“Working!” He clapped his hands together, “Nice! I’m gonna make Festus turn _invisible_!”

“Don't take Annabeth’s trick.”

“Who is Festus?” I asked, Alex got up.

“My dragon.” Leo said calmly, “Mechanical. He can turn small now! It was super easy to do, he fits in my palm at his smallest.”

“ _Dios mio_.” Alex put her hand against his. He was a decent size smaller than Alex. I think he’s like five foot or something, his hands were small, rough and dirty compared to her nice, soft and clean ones, “¡ _Eso_ _es tan pequeño!_ ” 

“ _Te odio_.” He hissed and smacked her hand away, “You’re small, too. No room to talk, missy.”

“You’re smaller.”

“Suck my dick, Fierro.” He huffed with a laugh as he took a mask out of his pocket and set it over her eyes. It was like her old one.

“Nah, I’ll take a hard pass, Valdez, that’s probably small, too.” She said, walking behind the curtain she used to change into her suit, “I have a boyfriend for that, anyways.”

“Alex.” I sighed, sinking down into the couch as my face heated up, Leo giggled at me.

“You’re a sweet one aren’tcha?” Leo crossed his arms over his chest with a smile, “She’s never had a sweet one before.”

“Leo, shut the hell up before I rip out your voice box.”

I shrugged, “I know I’m not her usual type. It doesn’t bother me.”

“Cute.” He gave me a thumbs up and walked over to his desk, picking up a piece of paper, “This is for that suit… Alex made it. Draw on what you like. In _color_. List anything you want it to do, also.” He handed me the sheet, it had an outline of a person. I guess he wanted me to draw my design.

“Can I give this to you… like in a couple of days? I want to see if my parent will help. He’s a fashion designer.”

“Sure.” 

Alex came out from behind the curtain wearing black ripped jeans and a bright pink shirt that lay off of her shoulders, with neon green converse on her feet. Her hair and eyes were back to normal. 

“Perfect, Leo. Thanks.”

“Anything for you, Girly-pop.” He smiled at her, “I think you’re all set then. Want me to take you home on Festus?”

“Um…” I stammered.

“Hell _yeah.”_

-

Flying on the dragon was fucking terrifying. 

I clung to Alex like a koala, my arms around her waist and my face in her shoulder. She held Leo calmly, her hands holding his shirt and her head leaning on his shoulder. I wasn’t jealous seeing that Calypso, being Leo’s girlfriend, was sitting between his legs as he drove the dragon with his arms around her. 

I don’t know why she came along, but she enjoyed the ride. Unlike me. As soon as we landed on the roof of my building, I jumped off, falling on my ass in the process.

“Magnus, chill. My lord.” Alex slid off and helped me up. I wrapped an arm around her and another around my belly, groaning. “Hm, don’t throw up on me, please.”

“You’re so mean.” I sighed, standing up straight, “No offense, but that was terrible.”

The dragon creaked and Leo grinned, “He says you’re weak.”

Calypso and Alex both fell into a fit of giggles. I smiled and pushed Alex’s shoulder.

“Sorry.” Alex quickly turned into a large bird, leaving my hands empty.

“Bye, Magnus. It was nice meeting you!” Calypso called and Leo nodded, waving when Festus began to flap his wings and lift them up.

“Remember the suit!”

-

When Alex pulled me through my window, she accidentally dropped me on the floor. My dad was sitting on my bed, (which was also his bed when he stayed over, as much as he loved Hearth and Blitz he insisted I get to sleep in the master bedroom) reading a book. She must have been startled.

“Magnus!” He jumped up, pulled me to my feet and crushed me in the tightest hug he’d ever given me. “I almost called the police, Magnus. What is wrong with you?”

I hugged him back tight- he gave the best hugs and I was going to take advantage of it, even if I _was_ in trouble, “I, um… I’m sorry.”

He squeezed me tight, then pushed me forward and grabbed my shoulders, “You’re not getting mixed up in Annabeth’s business are you? Magnus, I don’t even like her doing it! Let alone _you_. You-“

“I’m not joining her superhero gang. She didn’t ask me about any of that. I didn’t even know she had powers.” I said, “It was something for her Dad’s birthday coming up. Annabeth is friends with Alex so she sent her to get me.”

My dad swallowed and looked down, “So… You like Alex?” 

I nodded and chewed the inside of my cheek. Alex was in the room, I knew. Jack buzzed, telling me he recognized her turned into a little fly sitting on my open window.

“I want you to be happy, kiddo. I don’t... want to… I don’t want to be the bad guy.”

“I’m not breaking up with her.” I said, “She hates him just as much as we do. Annie and her whole team trusts her and I do too.” 

“I trust your judgment.” He nodded and hugged me again, “I’m just scared.”

“Jack can protect me if it comes to the worst.” I told him and stepped back, “I’m _fine_. I know leaving in the middle of the night was stupid and I’m really sorry. Are Blitz and Hearth okay?”

“Yeah. They’re sleeping already.”

“Um.” I whipped around to see Alex holding herself up on my window, “Hi.” I gave a frustrated sigh and helped her up in my room. 

“Have… you been there the whole time?”

“Yes,” She brushed a feather out of her hair and brushed some dust off of her jeans, “I’m sorry.” She held her hand out for my dad to shake, “I know you don’t like me, but… uh.” 

“I like you.” My dad sighed and shook her hand, “You’re a nice girl from what I’ve been told. And if Annabeth and Magnus trust you… you’re good. _But._ Listen. In regards to the dance…”

I gulped, waving my hands from behind Alex to get him to shut up about what happened at the dance. He didn’t.

“Listen, both of you.” He didn’t sound mad, I hope he didn’t insult her, “I’m not going to judge either of you… Just be careful. Don’t do that stuff in _school._ ” 

Alex tensed up, I could only imagine how red her face was, and I buried my face in my hands, “How do you know about that?”

“Blurry picture on the news.” He sighed, “Don’t get in trouble and be _safe._ ”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t-“ I stopped Alex from rambling by putting my hand on the small of her back.

“Why don’t you go home and go to sleep in your own bed?” I offered, “You look exhausted and _embarrassed_.” I glared at my dad, ”Go, I’ll text you.” 

“I can’t go home.” She sighed, “Unless you’d like to attend my funeral.”

“Oh.” I said, my hand slipping into hers, “What happened?”

“Mommy Dearest said that after what I pulled at the dance, If I left the house without permission again, I was dead.” She shrugged and squeezed my hand.

“Oh, God,” My dad swallowed, “You’re sure that’s not a hyperbole…?” 

“He made it crystal clear. I’m going to stay with Leo.” She turned to me but I shook my head, “No?“

“Stay with me.” 

“Oh.” She looked at my dad, “If it’s okay with you...”

“I’ll think about it.” He said, crossing his arms, “You can stay here until I make a decision, though.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halfway there!! pov change :))

Alright, it's my turn to tell the story. 

It’s been a week living with Magnus and my head was going to fucking explode.

Not because I didn't like living with him and his family, but because I couldn’t leave. I loved Magnus’ family, they were so kind to me. I’ve never had a loving family before, but whatever. Blitzen, Hearthstone, Magnus and his dad all told me to stay in their apartment in case my mother was looking for me. I missed going to school with Magnus, I missed flying to Manhattan to see Leo, I missed seeing my sister.

I was worried about Sam, Mama- Ugh. _Mother-_ would most definitely ask her about where I was and he was the _master_ at getting information out of people. If he found out I was at Magnus’ place, there would be a huge problem. Magnus and all three of his parents would be in danger. I know he’d never directly hurt Sam. He loved her. He loved her Mother. 

The story with Sam and I started when I was conceived through a hookup. Mother wanted something from my father and he gave his female body to pay for it. Sam’s mother and mine (in his male form) fell in love a year after.

He only used me as a little pet. I was an accident that came out of a business deal, and I was treated as such. Sam was an accident that came out of love, and she was treated as such, though Sam hates him just as much as I do.

I was grateful that Sam was safe, Loki would do anything to protect her, especially after her mother died.

I’m going off track.

I was laying in Magnus’ bed, half asleep, when he got home from school and walked in. He dumped his backpack next to his desk and flopped down half on top of me and half on the bed.

“Stop it.” I whined, pushing his shoulder, he only chuckled and hugged around my arms, “Magnus.”

“Have you been in bed all day?” He asked.

“...No. I had lunch with your dad and he watched a movie with me.” I turned toward him and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, “I’m bored, so I sleep.”

“We’re not holding you hostage.” Magnus told me, brushing some green curls out of my face, “You can leave if you think you’ll be okay.”

I nodded, silently and wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face in his shoulder. I knew I could leave. I was planning to kill the bitch, but I was scared. I didn’t want to do anything without Magnus and/or a plan I knew would work. I hated being scared. I haven’t been this scared since I swung that knife into my stepmother’s neck. 

“How was school?” I asked him, changing the subject.

“Good. Sam is coming over after she finishes her homework.” 

“Really?”

“Uh-huh.” He started to pet my hair, something he loved to do, “She misses her big sister.” 

I nodded with a smile and closed my eyes again, nuzzling my face into Magnus’ neck. 

This past week had made me truly realize something. Magnus was the best cuddler I've _ever_ cuddled with. He was a decent size bigger than me, so when he hugged me, he _hugged_ me and he was _so warm_. He was like a human heat pad. And he always wore hoodies and when he wrapped his arms around me he just engulfed me in the best cuddle _ever_ and god damn if he didn’t stop being so cute and hot I was going to fall in love with him any minute.

I felt him smile and he squeezed me tighter, “You should get up. I have to do homework, too.” I groaned and let go of him, rolling over.

“Go be a responsible student, or whatever.” 

Magnus laughed and got up. I threw the covers off of me, whining and rolling out of bed like the drama queen I am. I stood up and stretched. I was only wearing one of his t-shirts, and when I raised my arms, I purposely gave him a nice view of my backside. I was an asshole like that. I liked seeing him flustered.

“Um- You-uh- Want clothes?” He asked.

“I’ll get them.” I said and started rifling through his drawers to find sweatpants, “How was your test today?” 

“Okay.” He shrugged and pulled his books out of his bag and sat down at his desk, “You know how I do on tests.”

“Yeah,” I slipped on a pair of sweatpants that I picked out, “Mister _Genius_. Have fun at Harvard.”

He smiled, “My mom used to say the same thing.”

“Well, she isn’t wrong, _Pumpkin_.” 

“Okay, okay. Stop it. I just study a lot.”

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and looked down at what he was working on, “How many AP classes are you in again?”

“Four.” 

“And you still have a social life? You’re basically Einstein. You should talk to Leo more, he’s the same way. Did college-level math when he was eight.”

“I’m gonna say this in the nicest way possible, Lex. Can you let me work, please?” 

“Yes, _dear_. Whatever you’d like. Do you want me to cook you dinner as well?” 

“Alex,” He laughed, “Shut up.”

-

The afternoon with Sam was nice, we watched a movie and then played some video games. She stayed for dinner, (Hearth was an amazing cook, by the way) but had to leave by nine like always. 

Now, I was sitting on Magnus’s bed in my pajamas, playing on his phone. I didn’t use mine anymore in case my Mother was tracking it or checking it. I broke it. Magnus was in the bathroom brushing his teeth, and I was waiting to say goodnight to him before I went to sleep on the couch. 

I always went to sleep on the couch, his dad wanted me to. I always ended up in Magnus’ bed though. Whether I got a nightmare or I was uncomfortable, I woke up cuddling with my boyfriend.

I smiled to myself, “My boyfriend.” 

“Yes?” Magnus said from the doorway, “That’s me.” 

I leaned back against his pillows and looked up at him, admiring him in _his_ ‘pajamas.’ His hair was in a french braid, courtesy of me, and he stood without a shirt on. His plaid pajama pants hung kind of low so I saw his boxers underneath. He didn’t have abs or anything, he was just… a bit toned. Flat stomach, almost had a v line… Cute, but still really hot.

“Hey,” I reached out for him with a smile, “Come here.” He knelt on the bed with one leg, setting both of his hands on the bed next to my hips and he let me pull his mouth on mine.

I kissed him briefly before pulling back, “G’night.” 

He let out a little grunt and got fully onto the bed, both of his legs now on each side of me, and kissed me again. I smiled against his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck, we only pulled back when we needed air.

“What do you think you’re doing?” I giggled and he bit his lip, grabbing my hips and dragging me down so I laid flat on the bed.

“Making out with my girlfriend.” He pecked my lips then kissed my cheeks a couple of times.

“Oh? Is she good at it?”

“Mhm.” He nodded and kissed me again with an open mouth, and, of course, I let him in. After a few moments of just kissing, he sucked on my tongue, I let out a small ' _ah’_ sound and scratched at his back a little. He took my hands and pinned them next to my head.

“Nails are sharp.” 

“Sorry, Mags.”

“S’fine, Lex.” He started kissing along my jaw and down my neck, “Excuse to pin you to my bed.”

“Where’d this confidence come from, Chase? I _like_ it.”

Magnus decided to ignore my comment and stayed there as he probably turned my entire neck purple with his mouth. He bit _hard_ and it was _very_ nice.

A knock on the door frame interrupted us, Hearth stood leaning on it. We both looked at him.

_“Bedtime_.” He signed, “ _t’s late.”_

Magnus sat himself up, still straddling me, and signed, “ _It’s Friday.”_

_“It’s one-thirty in the morning. Should have made out instead of play more video games after Sam left.”_

Magnus groaned and fell on top of me, I giggled and patted his back, “Get off of me so I can go on the couch.”

“Come back in ten minutes?” He asked with a wink, smiling.

“Sure.” I snorted.

Hearth knocked on the wall again to get our attention, “ _S_ _he can stay here. But go. to. sleep.”_

I pushed Magnus off of me and gave Hearth a thumbs up. He gave me an okay sign and left the room. I pulled Magnus’ blankets over me and hugged one of his pillows.

“You’re actually gonna go to sleep?”

“I’m tired.”

“Okay.” He flopped down next to me and went under his covers as well, “Goodnight.” 

I reached over to tap the tip of his nose, “Night night.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“So you can shapeshift then?” 

I nodded, holding Magnus’ iPad on my chest as I laid in bed. T.J. was sick and out of school, so I talked to him throughout the day on facetime. He was asking me a lot of questions, which normally would annoy me, but he was acting like a curious eleven-year-old kid. He also looked like a sick puppy, sick and wrapped in blankets, I could not get mad at him for the life of me.

“That’s neat. I’ve always wondered what it’d be like to be an animal. How’s it feel?”

“The same, but… different. I feel like myself but a different shape.”

“Cool.” T.J. smiled, then sneezed, “Ah,” He sniffed, “You think Magnus’ healing powers work on sickness? I mean, well… Does it not work on hickeys?” 

I put a hand on my neck, cleared my throat, shrugged and let him blow his nose before changing the subject completely, “I miss you guys, by the way.”

“Aw! I miss you too. And so does Mack and Halfborn, even if they won’t admit it. We’re all worried about you.”

“I’m fine, Magnus’ place is nice.”

“Yeah, it is- Uh-“ He looked off to the side, his eyebrows knit together. I heard the lock on his doorknob jiggle. “Mom.” He said, “I told you I’m sick, I have the door locked for… a reason…” The door creaked open and T.J.’s face turned from mild annoyance, to shock. He quickly turned to me, “Gottagobye.” and hung up. 

I sighed and pushed the iPad off of me and turned on my side, pulling the covers over my shoulders and snuggling into them. Call me a sap, but Magnus’ bed smelled like him and I was tired and bored now that T.J. left. 

I thought about my mess of a life for a while, about what would happen if I _did_ get rid of my Mother.

I couldn’t permanently live with Magnus. As much as I’d like to, I couldn’t. We’ve been dating a month now and _everyone_ knows that moving in with each other too early is bad for a relationship. I’d probably move in with Sam, she _is_ my sister. Whether her grandparents like it or not.

I really thought about Magnus and I. It was obvious he liked me almost as- maybe even _just_ as- much as I like him. (Not more. Definitely not more. I like him a _lot_. I’ll fight him on that.) I wondered where he would go to college, if I would be able to college. I thought about going to college wherever Magnus went, though with his grades I don’t think I’d get into where he could get into. 

Then, Magnus’ Ipad got a text from Mallory.

**Mack**

_Get here now, in the lunchroom_

**Mack**

_Huge fucking problem. I thought you were talking to T.J. today????_

I stared confused at the text, then replied.

_I was. He hung up like a half hour ago?? What happened???_

Then, Mallory sent me a picture. 

I have never gotten out of bed and changed so goddamn fast in my entire life. I had my new suit on in probably less than a minute and then I dove out of the window and flew to the school as fast as I could.

Why did I react like that, you ask? Well, if you saw a photo of your supervillain mother standing on a table in your lunchroom at school, holding one of your friends by the collar as he bled from his stomach, you’d do the same.

I flew through an open window in the cafeteria and immediately changed from a bird, back into myself, “King Evil.” I said, trying to sound as confident and tough as I could, being 5’1, 5’7 in the boots.

My friends’ faces lit up, T.J. smiled at me. Then coughed up a little blood onto the lunch table. Magnus gasped and reached out for him.

“Don’t touch, _healer_.” My mother yanked T.J. to the other side of the table and glared at me, “Who might you be? Another shapeshifter?”

I mentally thanked Leo for the camo feature and thought back to the discussion we had about my new superhero name.

I quickly chose the best one out of the list we had made and growled, “I am Fluid. The new member of The Seven’s team.”

He stared at me, studying me. I prayed he didn’t figure out who I was.

“Then you must know my daughter.” He stepped down from the table slowly, now holding a groaning T.J. under his arm. “She is friends with one of them.”

“Alex. She is friendly with all of us,” I said.

He seriously didn’t realize it was me? I was going to thank Leo a million times. 

“Where is she?” 

“Hiding from you.”

He scoffed, changing his hand into a sharp-clawed paw, and grabbed T.J.’s head, “Where is my child?”

T.J. held his breath, not wanting to scream. I clenched my fists.

“ _Hiding.”_ I said again, “Let go of that boy.” 

I didn’t think he would, but he dropped him on the floor. T.J. yelled out and my mother kicked him, sending him sliding over to me on the floor with a trail of red.

I knelt next to him, grabbing his hand. He squeezed it.

“ _Help.”_ T.J. hissed.

“ _Trying,_ ” I said back. I looked up and saw Magnus creeping up behind my mother, Jack in his hands above his head, ready to swing. I jumped up. I couldn’t warn him not to without Mother attacking him and I couldn’t just let him _do_ it. He’d be _dead._

Before I could do _anything_. He had Magnus by the neck with his clawed hand, and before I could do anything about _that_. I heard a gasp, a lunch tray hit the ground, and Mother immediately turned around with Magnus in the air by his neck.

My sister ran in as fast as she could, “Put him down!”

Mother looked at Magnus, then back at Sam, “Samirah…”

“Right now!” She shrieked, “Let go of him.”

“He tried to skewer me, Samirah!”

“I don’t _care_ -” She hissed, “You deserve it! Put my best friend _down!”_

“Sam-”

“ _F_ _ather!”_

Now, _that_ always shut him up. Sam hated his guts, so whenever she even recognized him as her Father, he literally melted into a puddle. He dropped Magnus, who grabbed his neck and coughed, scrambling over to T.J. and me.

Sam watched and gasped again, her eyes watering as she watched Magnus heal her friend, “What did you do to T.J?!”

Mother was speechless, he blinked, trying to form words as Sam walked up to him.

“Get _out.”_

“But, Alex-”

“Alex is hiding from you, dimwit!” Sam crossed her arms, “Leave her be!”

“No.” 

“Get out!” She hissed, “Leave my friends and my school and my _sister_ alone!”

Mother stared at Sam for a moment before disappearing in a flash. 

Magnus whined on the floor by my feet and T.J. was sitting up trying to steady his breathing, his stomach no longer opened up (Probably why Magnus was hurt, he got negatively affected by healing big wounds). I tried to help them both to their feet. T.J. stood and Mallory and Halfborn ran over and grabbed him by the arms, Magnus wouldn’t stand. His sword hovered over him and Sam ran over to help me get him up.

“Thank you.” She said to me, putting one of Magnus’ arms over her shoulder.

“I didn’t do anything.” I sighed and put his other arm over mine.

“You would have, though.” She smiled at me and Magnus leaned his head on Sam.

“Sammy?”

“Yeah?” She replied.

He let out a tired sigh and looked at me, “Hi.”

“Hey there.” I smiled.

“I wanna go home.”

Sam leaned her head on his, “Yup, we got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i spent three days planning this out bruh....... i love superhero aus


End file.
